The Time Lord and His Ill Dressed Sidekick
by rightxhere
Summary: The Doctor and Donna attend an outer space ball.


**Title:** The Time-lord and His Ill-Dressed Sidekick**  
Author:** Demelza  
**Series: ** Doctor Who  
**Pairing: ** Doctor/Donna  
**Spoilers: ** None  
**Prompt: ** Lipstick (from the doctor_donna LJ community, some time ago)  
**Warnings:** slight crack, mayhaps?  
**Words: **823  
**Summary:** The Doctor and Donna attend an outer space ball.  
**Author's Note: ** I'm really not so great with the humor or fluff, but I needed a break from the uber-angsty Doctor/Donna death!fic I'm writing (of which I'll likely never share, so don't go worrying about that), and this was the end result. It's as random as ever, like most everything I write....and yes, it is a tad late, and it's also lengthier than a drabble, heh, so I guess in hindsight it's good I'm posting it uber late ;)

\/

Sometimes Donna really did have no clue what the Doctor was thinking, or if he thought at all at times. Times like tonight, when he'd whisked her away to some big fancy ball on the far side of the universe.

"Look at all these people." She gaped in awe, her jaw dropping. She clutched the Doctor's arm, feeling decidedly out of place. "They're so posh. Just look at those ladies over there, with their hair all done up and dressed in those gowns...those _gorgeous _flowing gowns with all those..._are those diamonds?_"

"Yes," the Doctor replied, his voice loud enough for only to hear. "But I wouldn't be so sure they're posh, Donna. They could be just like you and me, you know."

"What? A time-lord and his ill-dressed sidekick? Them? Don't make me laugh."

"Ill-dressed?" He looked her up and down, "What are you on about? You look lovely," he said, grinning sweetly.

Not able to take her eyes off all the womenfolk's sparkling dresses, and how wonderfully composed they were, Donna swatted the Doctor with her hand, catching him in the stomach. "Liar," she said, casting him a quick glance. "Charming, brown-eyed liar, but still a liar."

"Oy, that's no fair. I'm being outright honest with you, I am."

She huffed, quickly stopped them in their steps. Looking about her, she tilted her head just slightly in thought. "Have you noticed something, Doctor?"

"No, what's that?" He sounded distracted.

She turned her head, looking at him, and caught the lost gaze in his eyes. Moreover, she caught _where_ his gaze was firmly settled. Her breasts. "Eyes, _you._"

The Doctor blinked, lifting his eyes to her lips, before slowly meeting her own gaze. "What have I noticed?" he asked, seemingly oblivious to the fact she had caught him staring at her bosom.

Holding his gaze for a moment, she arched her eyebrows just-so at him. She was daring him, in her own sort of silent way to come clean at having been caught, and he didn't even bat an eyelid. With an inaudible sigh, she shrugged, nodding towards the crowd around them. "All these people."

The Doctor looked left, then right. "What about them?"

"They're staring at us." _Another planet where they think we're a couple, no doubt. _The thought made her smile with delight. _Not that they're too wrong about that for once._

"It's probably because you've got a little smudge, here," he said, lightly tapping the side of his mouth.

"What? Oh my god! Doctor!"

"It's just a little lipstick..."

"A little lipstick? A little--!" She stopped, when she noticed _he _had more than a _little _smudge of her cherry red lipstick on the side of his mouth, too. She felt her cheeks burn with sudden realization. "Doctor?" she said after a moment.

"Yes, Donna?"

"Don't you _ever _snog me before we attend a great big outer space ball like this. Even if I did practically jump you, just--_don't_. We both end up with enough lippy on us for people to wonder if we aren't really clowns from a traveling circus."

The Doctor pawed at the wrong side of his mouth, attempting to wipe the lipstick he hadn't been aware was on his face. "What do you mean, clowns?"

"Well," Donna began, pausing to wipe the correct side of his mouth with her handkerchief. "You do have patches of that orange dye in your hair--"

He self consciously brushed a hand over his hair. "I forgot about that. But it wasn't my fault, you know," he protested, only Donna hadn't finished and she pressed her finger to his lips to silence him.

"And look at this dress I'm wearing. It's grape purple. Grape! Plus it's all fluffy and frilly. It's hardly a gorgeous ball gown and--"

The Doctor pouted. "What's wrong with it?"

"I prefer me out of it."

He kept a serious face, his frown deepening. "I have to be honest, I wasn't all that fond of it when we bought it."

Her mouth dropped open. "What? But didn't you say before that I looked lovely--?"

"I did, didn't I? Well, sorry Donna," he grabbed her by the hand, continuing, "but I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you back to the TARDIS and get you out of it this moment."

He began walking so fast towards the double doors, Donna felt like her arm was being yanked away from her.

"Oy! Spaceman--!" She stopped, pulling him to a stop with her. Practically breathless from the short semi-sprint, she she stared at him as a Cheshire grin spread across his lips. Within moments of realizing he didn't really dislike the dress, and in fact had _other _reasons for wanting her out of it, she was grinning too. "--sometimes I really love it when you get these brilliant ideas of yours, I really do!" she continued, this time pulling him along after _her_.


End file.
